School Life
by Remiracles
Summary: Ruka and Ichinose Kurosaki are both high schoolers who just got back from spring break. Fate takes an unexpected turn when a cool looking transfer student enters. Set 14 years after the arrancar war.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about the characters of bleach and their children. I've always wanted to do something like this. It's my first story so please enjoy! Comments and criticism are highly requested. Thanks! The basic pairs for this are: RukiXIchi, Ulquihime and Uryu is married to someone (but idk who to make it .) (suggestions?) Anyways let's begin!

"Craap I going to be late!" I threw on my clothes, scrubbed toothpaste onto my teeth and fell slid down the stairs. "Damn it! Why didn't Ruka wake me up too?!"

"You can't blame her, she wanted to go to school first and you wouldn't wake up." My mom was casually sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee or tea (I didn't give a damn). "Now hurry up before you're going to be late. Don't want to start the term off with a bad impression."

Grabbing a piece of toast, I rushed out the door. My name is Ichinose Kurosaki. I am 15 years old and today's my first day at Kurakura high after spring break. The woman lady sitting at the table was my mother, Rukia Kurosaki or Kuchikki before she got married to my dad Ichigo Kurosaki. I glanced at my watch. 7:55! I broke into a run hoping that I wouldn't be late.

Earlier that day-

I glanced up at the clock. 9:45. Sigh. If that doofus doesn't get here soon he'll be late...

" Hey ruka!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you hear that we would be getting a transfer student?"

Turning to face my friend Suki Ishida I sighed again.

Of course I knew. Being the class president, that was in fact all I had been hearing. I understood why everyone was excited though. Everyone in this class knew each other because we all grew up in the same neighborhood and barely anyone new ever came so this was a nice change for everyone. In fact, the principle wouldn't shut up about it. Apparently she's supposed to be extremely gifted in academic studies.

"Of course I did, I am the class president after all." I replied curtly.

"Gee you seem kinda cold. By the way, where's your brother? I don't see him."

"Late ( like always)"

" Aww that's too bad." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger." You'd think that after spring break he'd be early for the new term at least."

I wanted to laugh. I purposely reset his alarm clock so I wouldn't have to walk to school with him. All the girls always point and try to make eye contact with him. It makes me sick. I also suspected that Suki liked him but me being surprised is going to be nothing compared to her-

"Alright class settle down." Ms. Tsukiko greeted us as she walked in. "So who's ready for a new year?"

That was a common joke because no one likes school. (Am I right? )

"Now as you all know-"

"Get on with it teach! Where's the transfer?" "I heard that she's cute" " I hope she IS cute"

... The boys were so annoying. But I guess they couldn't help it since we haven't had anyone new in ages and the girls that were here already knew them to well to be asked out. A change would help.

"Sigh. Fine fine." (She muttered something about being young) "Come in Ai. "

The door slid open and in quiet footsteps, a black haired girl entered the room.

Her long hair hung in two pigtails as intelligent green eyes surveyed the room. Her snow white skin looked even paler compared to the black uniform that she wore.

She stood in the front of the room and was about to introduce herself-

SLAM! My idiotic brother slammed open the classroom door panting.

"I'm not late!"


	2. Chapter 2

April 23,

Yesterday I arrived in Japan. Mother says I am going to a good school that she's sure will suit me. I cannot wait to

I paused. I sounded more enthusiastic than usual and writing like so makes me want to rip up this piece of paper and throw it away. Sadly it seems like I will have to write this way. I just know that my mother is going to read it. That's probably the reason why she brought it.

I leaned back surveying my new room. My mother had chosen everything. Yes, Orihime Inoue had and so everything was lacy, pink and white. I assume that this was how a regular girl's room looks. Sigh. That woman Mother of mine really doesn't know me but to be fair to her, I guess 2 years was a long time.

Orihime Inoue was a model. Until I was 13, she wouldn't allow me to go elsewhere to live and insisted on trying to hide my existence. I do not think that it was because I was a bad child…. I think it had more to do with the fact that no one seemed to know who my father was. At a young age I had already understood that women with children and no husband were ridiculed. So for my mother's sake, I had kept my existence small and unimportant. I was "homeschooled" until 13. I had to learn myself because I couldn't burden my mother. At age 13, she sent me to live with some of her friends in Hokkaido and I stayed for 2 years until I came here.

knock knock knock

"Come in."

My mother's familiar auburn hair was visible as she poked her head in.

"Ah! Ai, I didn't think you were up yet. Well, I just came in to wake you up for school."

She turned to leave. "Oh! And breakfast is ready!"

Silly woman mother. I don't eat breakfast and I wake up at 6:00 for a nice, organized schedule. It was how I liked things. To be exactly the way I account them for.

At the end of the hall, I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I personally didn't know why she hid my existence. We do not look alike in anyway. While her hair was a fiery orange, my hair was pitch black. As well as the hair, I also did not inherit her figure apparently. Or there was a problem with my eating habits. I forget. Her skin emitted a warm peach glow and I was a pale white. I guess the only things I inherited was the straightness of her hair and her thin limbs and waist. I really was happy when she got me a black uniform. It complimented my skin tone and most importantly, my eyes. My mother would probably cry at this but I am actually happy that my eyes look nothing like hers. While hers was a welcoming hazelnut shade, my eyes sharp and emerald green. It gave me that pop of color that really helps my pale skin and black hair.

My uniform consisted of a black jacket with white detail, a red bow, a white shirt, a black skirt with white detail and black knee socks. I really like knee socks because they complement my legs. Or I just like them because they reach mid-thigh and I don't like showing skin.

As I walked out the door with my apple (much to my mother's disapproval) my eyes shifted from side to side, observing the scenery. In one way above all others, I had always felt different. My brain had a very systematic way of thinking; I was always observing and calculating everything around me, allowing me to never be surprised. This was also extremely helpful on tests when all I had to do was study my teacher's way of teaching and I would almost immediately think of possible questions and solutions.

However, my cold exterior had taken its toll and I never really interacted with my classmates in my first year at school. I had preferred to be alone but my mother was distraught. Not wanting to disappoint her, I devised a fake personality. One that would satisfy mother.

As I followed the principle to my classroom, I studied him very closely. Nicely dressed but that suit smelled slightly of coffee. His toupee was also leaning to the right by about .981 of an inch. Inside this supposedly orderly man was probably a stressed one. He probably drinks coffee due to lack of sleep and when he spilled it on his suit ONCE but was probably unable to find the stain since it had blended in. Thinking it was alright, he went to work like this. Then—

"Here we are. Room 452." The principled gestured to the room. "Since the year already started, everyone knows one another already but I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

"Thank you principle. I hope you have a nice day." I smiled nicely

He looked flustered and muttered to himself as he walked down the hall.

I waited until the homeroom teacher arrived and then told me that she would tell me when to come in.

"Come in Ai" I slid open the door and walked to the front of the room surveying the classroom. Ah 30 seats but one child is missing. Judging from their anxious looks, this must be a rare event. And that girl by the window is the president.

As a was about to introduce myself, BAM

The sliding door smashed open and spiky black haired boy was leaning with one hand against the wall. Panting.

Ah it seems that I have already run into a problem.


End file.
